


Intercrural

by Saro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, NSFW Art, Non-Human Genitalia, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro/pseuds/Saro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi has an abundance of tentacles, and Aradia enjoys them quite a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intercrural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliveArsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveArsenic/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this! I'm still pretty new to NSFW art and a little nervous, but the prompts were all great and I had a really hard time choosing which one to do.


End file.
